When in London
by ThePenThatIsMightier97
Summary: Australian vloggers Liz and Kelly have made the decision to move to London with the help of Liz's cousin. They knew that it would be life changing as soon as they got on the plane, but they had no idea just how life altering it would be. Dan/OC Phil/OC Rated just in case
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Kelly and Lizzie had been waiting for this moment for years and finally it was here.

They were boarding a plane to London, England. Land of the Queen, tea and of course some of the most popular YouTubers ever. It had been their dream to travel together since they were fifteen and sixteen. Meeting in the middle of high school due to their involvement in the music program, they were forced to work together when placed in the same string quartet.

The two had easily hit it off; finding similar interests in early YouTube sensations like charlieissocoollike and Smosh, and all things nerdy from comic books to fantasy movies. Complete polar opposites of each other in category of looks and even in some personality traits, the two became fast friends, and even faster best friends.

Kelly was short, with big, brown eyes magnified by the coke bottle glasses she wore. She usually had her short brown hair cut into a bob with a bow to top it all off. Her hair and eye colour helped contrast her pale skin tone, courtesy of her Asian heritage. While not a typically attractive person, the more time you spent around, the more you loved her. A generally easy person to get along with, Lizzie found her to be the cutest person in the world, appearing relatively innocent and she had an addictive personality.

Lizzie on the other hand, was taller than her companion with bluey-grey eyes like a stormy sea, with flecks of white through them. She had glasses she hated, used for her short-sightedness but hardly ever wore them other than at school. Liz much preferred to have her hair either pinned back at the sides or in a braid, if she could manage to convince her sister to style her blonde-brown hair. Liz was often seen as a stereotypical Australian girl, tanned skin when she spent an hour in the sun and skinny figure. Both girls grew up in Brisbane, Australia but dreamed of something more. It wasn't until Kelly was in her last year of high school that they started making videos to place online.

Seeing the possibilities that online media could bring to their lives during one of her Uni classes, Liz quickly convinced Kelly to join her on the journey to Internet stardom.

Like all YouTubers they started out with nothing; a barely usable camera Liz had found in a bag in her house, crappy editing due to the lack of experience and subpar ideas that were produced quickly and inefficiently. Not many people were subscribed to them in the early days.

Eventually though, they got the hang of it.

People actually started watching their videos, which they posted whenever possible and they started to gain more and more subscribers. Whether it was one of Liz's cover songs, Kelly's ramblings about anything nerdy, friendship challenges, vlogs or the occasional rant on how good or bad life was at the moment, the duo did it all.

They decided to become YouTube partners as soon as it was offered; there was no need to even consider just contemplating that decision. They were making quite a living off their videos but not enough for them to quit their other part time jobs.

Finally, Liz finished Uni and Kelly finished her course focusing on interior design at TAFE, and the bets friends saved a substantial amount of money between in order to move to London for as long as they wanted.

Kelly applied for an extended visa and Liz used her grandmother's English roots in order to claim residency in the country.

They were all set for a trip of a lifetime. After careful planning, saving and tireless effort, the two were fulfilling their dreams.

What they hadn't counted on was falling in love.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading the prologue for my new story. This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story, so bear with me. This is a Dan/OC and Phil/OC story, and it's sort of a self-placement in that I have taken some aspects of myself and put them into one of the characters. The other character is based off one of my best friends, so thanks to Kels for letting me use her likeness. I will try and update every week, but because I'm in my last year of school they may be slightly all over the place. I would absolutely love your feedback, so can you please leave a quick review to let me know what I can do better/what you liked so I can make this the best story possible. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Plane Flights

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Plane Flights**

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Liz's mother, Marie, said. She was very protective of all three of her children.

"Marie, she's twenty-one. She'll be absolutely fine." Paul, Liz's father replied in order to calm his wife down. While he loved his children, he understood the need to fly the nest and explore the world. He was supportive of all their decisions, even if he thought they were bad. This allowed them the chance to grow into their own people; an opportunity Lizzie was eternally thankful for.

"I know that darling! I just worry about my baby…"

How did Liz predict that answer?

"Mum, I'm not a baby! This is something I've wanted to do for ages. Are you really going to try and stop me?" Guilt tripping her mother was the only real way to get what she wanted.

After a moment's hesitation, Marie stated, "Of course not sweetheart. I just want you to be happy and sure you're making the right decision."

"I know I am mum. For once can you please just trust me on this?"

"Go have fun in England. Don't hesitate to call whenever. Don't worry about the time difference. I love you." Marie pulled her oldest daughter in for a hug, filling Liz with a warmth she would have to get used to not having access too twenty-four seven.

"Love you too mum." Liz mumbled into her mother's shoulder, relishing it. It would be hard to get used to being away from her coddling.

Maggie's parting remark to her sister was, "Get a hot boyfriend while you're over there sis. God knows you've been single for way to long. And British boys do it better."

"You really shouldn't be saying things like that. Oh, and thanks for your overwhelming amount of support, Margaret. I'm going to miss you as well." Liz savoured the grimace and squirms of her sister as her full name was spoken and pulled her into a hug. As much as the seventeen year old bugged the hell out of her, she would miss the chats and petty fights they had.

"What about you Robbie? Are you going to miss me?"

A shrug of the shoulders was the answer Liz received from her fourteen year old brother, who in turn gets thwacked on the back of the head by Paul for the lack of his linguistic skills.

"Sure, whatever." From Robbie, this was a full answer and his sister eagerly accepted; Robert was going through that teenage boy grunting stage, so any words were a plus.

She daren't give him a hug for fear of being pushed to the other side of the building trying to throw her off. Also, he was fourteen. Who knew when the last time he took a proper shower was?

"Going to miss you kiddo," Liz could swear she saw tears in her father's eyes. "Don't get into too much trouble. Love you."

Despite herself, Liz could not help her eyes watering and she threw her arms around him. "Love you so much, Daddio."

Of all her family, Liz was going to miss her father most of all, probably. They got along the best, sharing a similar sarcastic, slightly cynical attitude but both were big teddy bears on the inside. They bonded over cars, music and art, and she felt closest to him. Liz knew that not having him close to her was going to be hard.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Liz joined Kelly who was standing to the side having said her goodbyes at home, catching a lift with the Davidson's.

"Love you all so much. I'm going to miss you." Liz called to her family, catching one last glimpse of them before she was pulled down the stairs to customs by Kelly.

"Come on Lizzie. We're going to miss our flight!" Kelly exclaimed to her friend, in an adorable way only Kelly could have ever managed.

"We've got plenty of time Kels." Liz replied, finding her friend's cuteness endearing where most found it either strange or annoying.

She hated anyone using the nickname 'Lizzie', excepting Kelly, finding it childish. It was a privilege only her best friend could have.

Getting through customs and to the gate was time consuming and they made it just in time after numerous stops on Kelly's part when faced with duty-free.

It wasn't that she was a shopaholic merely that she found it hard to concentrate when faced with stuffed animals and the like. While most people found her outright nerdiness and fascination with all things cute and fluffy childish and immature, Lizzie knew exactly what she saw.

Liz wasn't extreme as Kelly was, but she was nerdy, something they bonded over.

There was a big difference though.

Lizzie was often described as sarcastic and cynical and sometimes even bitchy by those who pissed her off or didn't know her well enough. But she was compassionate, kind-hearted, generous, and generally patient and despite what others thought, was not confident at all.

Kelly though, was described as cute, innocent and sympathetic. However she, like Liz had character traits that many didn't see. If you got on Kelly's bad side, you wouldn't know what hit you; she could be brutal at times, defending her friends till the very end. She wasn't particularly innocent either. In fact, it was always her of the duo to spot the sexual innuendos and puns in a normal conversation first. The cuteness though, was wired into her.

Both had seen what others didn't in each other and gravitated towards the other in group situations. They had remained friends for years, even after Liz had finished high school.

They knew that no matter what happened, no matter if they disagreed or argued or got angry or disappointed, they would always be friends. And through break ups, fall outs, sad times and hard times, they both took comfort in that.

As they sat in the plane that would take them to their dream, well at least half way to their dream (they were stopping over in Singapore), and the two knew that this was going to be an adventure that would strengthen their friendship even further.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! First chapter is up! Sorry that it seems a little bit slow for now, but I'm trying to flesh out the characters and get to the plot as quickly as possible. Also, I'm so sorry for the late update, but I'm in my final year of school, so I'm a bit swamped at the moment. I'm currently on break, so I'm going to upload and write as much as possible. If you have any suggestions I would love to read them so please either comment or PM me. Even if you just need a friend to talk to, I'm here. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
